


Break The Wall

by AyanoAileen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Banyak Receh Kearifan Lokal +62 Bertebaran, F/F, Memes, OOC, Ora Bar-Bar Ora UwU, Parody, Rivalry, School Idol Bar-Bar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoAileen/pseuds/AyanoAileen
Summary: Lánzhū sukses membuat sebelas anggota klub school idol Nijigasaki pusing tujuh keliling karena tantangan yang diajukannya. Bagaimana tidak? Putri kepsek itu memakai talent profesional untuk melawan klub yang hanya dikelola seorang amatiran dalam hal ini. Di tengah ketegangan itu, Yuu dan kawan-kawannya mengenal seorang jack of all trades yang cukup bertalenta dalam kariernya sebagai musisi, bernama Sakamoto Michiru, seorang DJ dan utaite yang tengah naik daun. Tapi masalahnya, Michiru adalah serigala penyendiri yang sulit sekali dibujuk untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Akankah mereka berhasil mendapatkan bantuan sang genius?
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu/Yuki Setsuna, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Lánzhū Bangsat!

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon diingat, semua karakter di sini sudah pasti Out of Character semua kepribadiannya. Ditambah, lontaran lelucon yang receh dan bar-bar. But I hope you guys will enjoy this! ^^;

Graaak! Yuu membuka pintu ruang klub dengan lemas.

“Pagi, semuanya…” ucap Yuu lengkap dengan wajah pucat dan mata pandanya.

“Pagi—eh, Yuyu?!” Ai dengan cepat menyadari kondisi sang _buchou_. “Kamu kebagian ronda apa gimana semalam? Itu kantung mata udah bisa buat nyelipin KTP, dah!”

“Hahaha… lucu banget, Ai- _chan_ …” gelak Yuu tanpa semangat. “Kamu lupa kemarin ada enci-enci _absurd_ yang kelakuannya 11-12 sama ketua OSIS kita yang baru?”

Shioriko yang merasa disebut-sebut langsung sewot. “Tidak usah bawa-bawa nama saya bisa, ‘kan?!”

“Ya, maap… enggak bisa tuh?” sahut Yuu cuek sembari membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

“Ugh…!” ringis Shioriko sebal.

“Ahahaha, sudah, sudah…” Ayumu mencoba menengahi. “Yuu- _chan_ juga mentang-mentang lelah jangan sampai kelewatan, dong…”

“ _Buuuu_ , Ayu _pyon_ jahat…” rajuk Yuu. “Mentang-mentang kamu lagi kasmaran sama Shioriko- _chan_ dan Setsuna- _chan_ sampai-sampai aku enggak dibelain!”

Wajah Ayumu _auto_ merah padam. “Enggak perlu dijelasin sampai sedetail itu, ‘kan?! _Mouuu_!”

Karin memegang kening Yuu. “Kayaknya kamu agak demam, deh, Yuu- _chan_ ,

“Bagaimana kalau kamu tidur saja seharian ini di UKS?”

“Ih, _senpai_ enak banget tuh!” Kasumi sirik. “Aku mau izin sakit juga, ah! Supaya bisa bobok bareng _senpai_ , ehehehe~”

Shizuku menghela napas melihat kelakuan temannya yang bikin eneg itu.

“A—apaan, sih, Shizuko?!”

“Masih aja kamu enggak nyerah, ya, modusin _senpai_?” komentar Shizuku. “ _Move on_ aja, _ngapa_? Bucin _school idol_ kayak _senpai_ , mah, mana ada terlintas di kepalanya buat pacaran!”

“Se—selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih _halal_ hukumnya untuk menikung!” sahut Kasumi maksa.

“Ngaco!” seru Shioriko sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kasumi.

Rina memasang _board_ bergambar _meme_ “Ih, Ya Allah”-nya Bu Tejo di depan wajahnya.

“Rinako juga?!” Kasumi makin syok karena di- _tsukkomi_ tiga teman seangkatannya sekaligus.

Tanpa mempedulikan kuartet anak-anak kelas satu yang ribut enggak jelas, Yuu tertidur lelap di kursinya.

“Alamak, Yuu- _chan_ tidur enggak ngajak-ngajak, nih…” celetuk Kanata.

“Ngapain juga harus ngajak-ngajak, coba?” sahut Karin sinis.

Emma dengan mudahnya menggendong Yuu ala pangeran. “ _Yoisho_ ~!”

“Emma?!” Karin _auto_ melek.

“Aku mau bawa Yuu- _chan_ ke UKS dulu, ya, teman-teman~!” pamit Emma sembari membuka pintu dengan kaki kirinya.

Anggota yang masih tersisa di ruang klub masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Setelah puas memproses atraksi dadakan barusan, mereka pun melirik Karin.

“A—apaan, sih?!” seru Karin heran.

Kanata menepuk-nepuk pundak Karin. “Ayo, kamu ngaku aja, deh, Karin- _chan_ ~”

“Ngaku apaan?!”

“Yang _top_ itu sebetulnya Emma- _senpai_ , bukan Karin- _senpai_ , ‘kan~?” goda Kasumi.

Karin mencubit bibir Kasumi. “Husssh… anak kecil belum boleh tahu!”

“Ckckck, sok tua banget cabe satu ini…” komentar Ai sambil geleng-geleng.

“Ngaca, woe, _gyaru_ garing!” sahut Karin ngegas.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama pun berdentang.

“Sudah, sudah,” ucap Setsuna yang sejak tadi diam menahan tawa di pojokkan. “Yuk, ke kelas dulu, semuanya~”

Shioriko mendengus. “Hilih!”

“Masih terlalu pagi buat nyinyir, lho, _kaichou_?” balas Setsuna santai.

“Saya ‘kan belum bicara apa-apa!” rajuk Shioriko.

“Hahaha, iya, iya…” jawab Setsuna sambil menggandeng tangan Ayumu dan Ai.

“Anu… mon maap, nih, Setsu...” kata Ai. “Kelasku ‘kan jurusannya beda sama kamu dan Ayumu.”

“Oh iya, lupa! Ahahahaha!” gelak Setsuna. “Formalitas doang, kok! Biar saingan cintaku enggak cembokir-cembokir amat~”

“Ya Gusti, hasrat ingin menyantet mantan ketos _stonks_ …” gumam Shioriko sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

“Astaga, Shiokko!” seru Kasumi. “Jangan, woe!”

“Tenang saja, itu hanya candaan, kok, Kasumi-ch _an_ …” ujar Rina.

Shioriko menunjukkan profil akun SNS dukun santet langganan keluarganya.

“Eh, serius, ding…” ralat Rina sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Ai.

“Ah, _mouuu_ … sudah, dong, kalian berdua!” tegur Ayumu.

Kedua bucinnya Ayumu itu pun segera menurut dan berbaikan.

Karin memijat-mijat keningnya. “Hadeuh, jongkok bener, dah, IQ para bucinmu ini, Ayumu- _chan_ …”

“Ahahahaha…” Ayumu hanya bisa tertawa garing.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah setengah hari, bel pertanda waktu istirahat pun berdentang dan sukses membangunkan Yuu yang tengah tidur macam bangkai di UKS.

“Lánzhū bangsat!” seru Yuu yang terbangun dengan heboh karena kombinasi mimpi buruk dan suara bel sekolahnya.

“…oh, iya, ya~?” sahut seseorang di ruangan itu. “Makasih banget, lho, udah jujur~”

Yuu merinding begitu menyadari dari mana sumber sahutan itu.

“Ah, selamat siang, Lánzhū- _san_ …” ucap Yuu keki. “Aduh, maaf, tadi aku tuh—”

“Iya, iya, mimpiin aku, ‘kan? Aduh, manisnya~” sela Lánzhū.

Yuu refleks menabur garam ke arah Lánzhū dan kabur dari sana.

Sraaak! Mia Taylor muncul dari salah satu ranjang yang sejak tadi tertutup gorden.

“Tumben enggak langsung kamu hajar di tempat kayak biasanya, Lánzhū?” tanya Mia heran.

Lánzhū menyeringai. “Aku mah selalu main cantik, ya, Mia~ tolong ingat itu baik-baik!”

Mia yang sudah _khatam_ dengan kelakuan jelek sahabatnya itu hanya bisa pasrah mengangkat bahu.

* * *

“Lah? Kok, habis tidur selama itu kamu malah tambah pucat, Yuu- _chan_?!” tanya Ayumu spontan begitu menangkap sosok Yuu di depan pintu kelas.

“Kamu ketemu Lánzhū- _san_ dan Mia- _san_ , ya?” tebak Nana sambil setengah tertawa.

Yuu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka maskot di _dashboard_ mobil.

“BENERAN, TOH?!” seru Ayumu dan Nana bersamaan.

“Mana dia mendapatiku tepat saat aku mengigau pula, hhhh…” desah Yuu.

“Ya ampun, sampai kebawa mimpi begitu…” Ayumu tampak prihatin. “Kamu serius enggak apa-apa, Yuu- _chan_?”

“Yaelah, pakai tanya lagi…” dengus Yuu. “Mana mungkin aku enggak apa-apa, ‘kan? Dasar…”

“Maaf, aku ‘kan hanya mencemaskanmu…” ujar Ayumu.

“Oh ya, memangnya kamu sadar kalau kamu mengigau?” tanya Nana kemudian.

Yuu mengangguk. “Iya, aku terbangun tepat saat aku meneriakkan hardikan pada Lánzhū- _san_ di mimpiku,”

“Hardikan?”

Wajah Yuu memanas. “Aku berteriak, ‘Lánzhū bangsat!’ begitu…”

Ayumu dan Nana saling pandang kemudian ngakak seperti orang gila.

“Hahahahaha, goblok bangeeeet!” Nana tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja.

“Kalau aku pasti udah langsung pulang ke rumah, deh, hahahaha!” timpal Ayumu.

“Rese lu pada!” rutuk Yuu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yuu yang masih malu dan canggung setengah mampus, Ayumu dan Nana tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Hik!” Nana cegukan.

Gantian, Yuu yang ngakak kali ini. “Hahahaha! Makan tuh tawa!”

Ayumu spontan mengusap-usap punggung Nana dan menyodorkan _tumbler_ -nya. “Aduh, Nana- _chan_ … ayo, tarik napas dan minum dulu perlahan, ya!”

“Ah, te—terima kasih, Ayumu- _san_ … hik!” ucap Nana sambil menuruti perkataan Ayumu.

Yuu makin manyun karena sadar telah menjadi ‘obat nyamuk’ di antara dua sejoli itu.

“Iya, iya, silakan dilanjut pacarannya!” seru Yuu sewot. “Aku mau makan dulu, _bye_!”

Nana terkikik. “Pacarin dah tuh si bangsat yang kamu sebut-sebut pas bobok cantik!”

“Bacot, wibu!” balas Yuu sambil membanting pintu kelas.

* * *

 _Ugh… kenapa respon mereka nyebelin banget, sih?!_ gumam Yuu yang masih dongkol sambil berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong.

Karena tak memperhatikan depan, Yuu sukses menabrak seorang siswi dengan cukup keras. Namun, karena sang siswi bertubuh lebih tegap dan gagah alhasil Yuu lah yang terjatuh.

“Ma—maaf, aku telat makan siang makanya aku buru-buru dan enggak memperhati—”

Siswi itu dengan sigap menarik lengan Yuu, membantunya berdiri kembali.

“Tak masalah, lain kali tolong perhatikan langkahmu, ya, _producer_ - _san_ ,” ucap sang siswi sambil melengos pergi.

Yuu memperhatikan punggung siswi tersebut yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Uwaaah… penampilannya khas anak band banget, ya?_ pikir Yuu.

Wajar saja, karena siswi tersebut mengenakan jaket anggota _band_ Borgar-Boo!, yaitu _band_ yang dibentuk musim semi lalu oleh para pewaris perusahaan Sakamoto. Namun, karena kabarnya ada masalah internal di antara keempat anggotanya, _band_ itu pun resmi bubar tiga bulan kemudian.

_Ah, aku baru tahu ada member Borgubu yang bersekolah di Nijigasaki…_ Yuu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

_Eh, tapi tadi dia siapa, ya? SakaMichi-san atau member perempuan yang satunya lagi itu?_

* * *

Srooot! Ai menyedot susu kotaknya dengan keras.

“Kamu ketemu mantan _member_ Borgubu?” ulang Ai setelah Yuu menceritakan insiden di lorong barusan.

Yuu mengangguk cepat. “Memangnya, mantan _member_ Borgubu yang bersekolah di sini tuh siapa, sih?”

“Itu, lho… Sakamoto Michiru, anak kelas dua jurusan _life and design_ ,” ujar Ai. “Dia anak eksis, lho! Serius Yuyu enggak tahu dia?”

Yuu menggaruk tengkuknya. “Yaaah… kamu ‘kan tahu aku enggak berminat dengan hal lain, kecuali _school idol_ , ehehehe~”

“Ada baiknya juga Yuu- _san_ enggak tahu tentangnya, sih,” sahut Rina. “Ada banyak gosip jelek soal dia soalnya.”

“Gosip jelek, gimana?”

Ai merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. “Yang paling terkenal, sih, gosip tentang dia yang tergabung dengan geng anak-anak nakal, alias _yankee_ ,”

Yuu mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi sosok Michiru. “Ah, iya! Di telinganya ada banyak lubang bekas tindikan!”

“Dia juga punya tato di leher,” tambah Ai. “Makanya dia selalu pakai kaus dalaman yang model _turtleneck_ , ‘kan?”

Rina manggut-manggut. “ _Rina-chan’s board: ‘Ngeri’~_ ”

Yuu menghela napas. “Kira-kira apa saja yang telah dilaluinya, ya, sampai mengekspresikan dirinya seperti itu?”

Ai terkekeh. “Kamu penasaran soal dia?”

“Sedikit…”

Shioriko dan Karin ikut bergabung di meja Yuu, Ai, dan Rina.

“Kalau kamu penasaran seberapa panjang daftar pelanggaran yang dia lakukan akan dengan senang hati kutunjukkan padamu, _buchou_ ,” ucap Shioriko.

“Ahahaha… enggak, makasih!” gelak Yuu.

“Jangan salah, lho~” kata Karin. “Biar banyak gosip enggak mengenakkan soal dia, begitu-begitu dia musisi yang berbakat, tahu!”

“Ah, betul, betul!” sahut Ai. “Dia aktif di SNS dan _web livestream_ sebagai @SakaMichi, DJ dan _utaite_ yang tengah naik daun!”

“Tidak bisa dipungkiri, lagu-lagu yang dia ciptakan maupun yang dia _cover_ itu enak didengar semua memang…” timpal Shioriko seraya menyesap tehnya.

“Ah, baru nyadar aku,” ucap Yuu. “Tumben Karin- _senpai_ enggak bareng Emma- _senpai_?”

“Emma masih ngerjain laporan kimianya,” jelas Karin. “Lagian, seandainya Emma bisa ikut makan bareng kita-kita, kalian pasti bakal tanya yang aneh-aneh ke dia, ‘kan?”

Yuu, Ai, dan Shioriko membuang muka berlagak pura-pura tidak dengar.

“Oi, baku hantam, yuk?” kata Karin yang kesal diledek terus oleh teman-teman satu klubnya.

* * *

Terdengar seseorang tengah melakukan _tuning_ gitar di _mini stage_ kantin sekolah.

“Wah, akhirnya dia datang juga!”

“Hnggghn… SakaMichi- _senpai_ keren banget~!”

“Lihat, lihat, dia sudah selesai men- _tuning_ gitarnya!”

Para siswi memenuhi tempat duduk yang terletak paling dekat dengan panggung.

Michiru mengatur napasnya. “Selamat siang, para siswi Nijigasaki _gakuen_ sekalian!”

Terdengar sorak-sorai di sana-sini.

“Karena cuaca siang ini agak mendung aku mau membawakan lagu yang kalem, mohon dengarkan baik-baik, ya!”

_Nakanaide, hora it’s all right_

_Te to te o awase_

_Itsumo soba ni iru kara_

_Hitori janai sa_

“Ini… _You’ll Be in My Heart_ yang versi bahasa Jepang, ‘kan?” celetuk Yuu.

“ _Ping pong_ ~” Ai membenarkan sambil membuat gestur lingkaran dengan kedua lengannya.

Shioriko memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyanyian sang idola di panggung kecil itu.

_Donna toki mo_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_Kono ai kimi ni sasageru_

Di sisi panggung, terlihat sosok Lánzhū dan Mia yang memperhatikan pertunjukan Michiru lekat-lekat.

Karin menyeringai. “Wah, ada yang lagi diincar jadi _staff_ klub _school idol_ -nya Lánzhū- _chan_ , nih?”

“Hmm, tidak heran, sih…” sahut Shioriko.

Selesai bernyanyi, Michiru dicegat Lánzhū dan Mia begitu turun dari panggung.

Yuu tahu-tahu manyun. “Aku enggak suka…”

“Sakamoto- _senpai_ di- _scout_ Lánzhū- _senpai_ , maksudnya?” tanya Rina.

Yuu manggut-manggut.

“Ah, aku paham, kok, Yuu- _chan_ ~” sahut Karin.

Shioriko tersenyum. “Meski agak berisiko, sejujurnya aku sepikiran denganmu, _buchou_.”

Ai merinding. “Tunggu, jangan bilang kalian berniat mencari tenaga tambahan di klub kita dengan merekrut SakaMichi…?”

Yuu, Shioriko, dan Karin tersenyum lebar. “Ya, memang itu rencananya!”

Gubrak! Rina pingsan mendengarnya.

“Ya Gusti, Rinari bertahanlah!” pekik Ai heboh.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, semua anggota klub _school idol_ Nijigasaki berkumpul di ruang klub seperti biasa. Bedanya, hari ini mereka hanya _full_ melakukan rapat. Yuu mengemukakan idenya tentang membujuk Sakamoto Michiru agar bergabung dengan klub mereka supaya bisa mendapatkan bantuan dalam memenangkan tantangan yang diberikan Lánzhū.

Tak disangka-sangka, semua anggota tak ada yang protes. Mungkin juga karena semuanya sudah mentok memikirkan cara untuk melawan balik Lánzhū.

“Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menyusun strategi untuk meluluhkan hati berandalan satu itu!” ujar Setsuna.

“ _Ouuuu_!” seru para anggota lainnya, kecuali Ayumu.

Ayumu menghela napas. “Ini seriusan kita mau ngajak dia? Bukankah dia terkenal kasar baik secara verbal maupun fisik?”

“Mau bagaimana lagi?” sahut Shioriko. “Yang kita butuhkan itu kemampuannya dia.”

Emma memeluk Ayumu dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. “Kalau dia macam-macam pada salah satu dari kita, _Kuma_ Verde siap menghantamnya, _gaooo_ ~!”

Karin manyun. “E—enggak boleh! Hantaman Emma hanya boleh untukku!”

Para anggota yang lain merinding disko mendengar rajukan Karin.

“Ya ampun, kamu maso banget, ya, bund…” ucap mereka nyaris bersamaan.

“E—eh??” Karin salah tingkah.

“Heiii, ayo fokus lagi!” seru Yuu.

Dan rapat dilanjutkan kembali.

* * *

“Ogah…” jawab Michiru singkat.

Lánzhū menggigit bibirnya. “He—hei, kamu enggak dengar imbalan yang kujanjikan? Aku bisa memberikanmu bayaran sebesar—”

“Enggak butuh,” sela Michiru. “Bayaran segitu juga masih kalah jauh dengan keuntungan yang diperoleh _factory outlet_ -ku selama sebulan, tahu…

“Kau lupa, ya, siapa orang di balik suksesnya _brand_ pakaian anak muda, Trinity?”

“Ta—tapi kau bisa dapat pengalaman yang enggak akan tergantikan dengan karier solo-mu, ‘kan? Ayolah!”

“Sekali enggak, ya, enggak!” tegas Michiru sambil berbalik dan membuka pintu. “Tolong jangan panggil aku lagi untuk urusan taruhan kekanakan seperti ini lagi, paham?”

Lánzhū jatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh di lantai ruang kepala sekolah.

“Aku permisi,” ucap Michiru seraya berlalu.

“Lánzhū…” Mia tampak cemas dan bermaksud menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

Lánzhū tertawa. “Fufufu, benar-benar buruan yang menarik!

“Memang, ya? _Talent_ yang sok jual mahal begini paling bisa membuat _mood_ -ku membaik kembali, hihihi~”

Mia mendesah. “ _C’mon, you scared me out of death there, God dammit…_ ”

“ _Hahaha, sorry, Mia my Dear~_ ”

Diajak putri kepsek macam Lánzhū saja Michiru sudah menolak, bagaimana jika Yuu dan kawan-kawan yang mengajaknya nanti?


	2. Putar ke Kiri Eee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maapkeun kalau garing dan banyak jokes yang kelewat kasar ya, bund m(_ _)m

“Po-muuu~” entah sudah yang keberapa kali Yuu mencoba menyadarkan Ayumu dari lamunannya sejak pagi.

Nana mengernyitkan keningnya lalu layaknya reaksi di kartun lawas, ia menyalakan bohlam lima _watt_ yang entah dari dimensi mana asalnya. “Aha~”

“Kok, perasaan _aing_ enggak enak, ya?” celetuk Yuu yang _cringe_ melihat kelakuan konyol sang mantan ketos.

Kemudian, Nana mendekatkan bibirnya ke salah satu telinga Ayumu dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

“Aku baru saja membeli beha baru, warna pink, ada rendanya, lucu gitu,” bisik Nana. “Tapi modelnya kurang sreg sama _style_ -ku, gimana kalau kamu cobain? Nanti kalau muat itu buatmu saja~”

Ayumu refleks berdiri dan menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depannya. “ _WTF_ , NANA- _CHAN_?!”

“Ah, aku enggak nyangka ini beneran berhasil,” kata Nana dengan wajah tanpa dosa. “Selamat pagi, Ayumu- _san_ ~”

“Wadooo, kamu bisikkin yang anu-anu, ya?” selidik Yuu lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya.

“Hahaha, kepo~?” balas Nana.

“Sebagai gadis yang berbudaya, aku enggak akan ikut campur urusan ranjang kalian,” jawab Yuu sambil menaikkan dagunya dengan songong. “Santai saja~”

“ _Naon sia_ …” kali ini giliran Ayumu yang _cringe_ melihat lagak sahabat semasa kecilnya itu.

“Nah, mumpung Ayumu- _san_ sudah selesai bengongnya,” celetuk Nana. “Boleh, dong, kami tahu alasan dibalik lamunanmu barusan?”

Ayumu tampak tidak yakin untuk menjelaskannya, terutama pada dua temannya yang luar biasa rese itu.

“Kalau sampai ketawa awas saja, ya, kalian…” kata Ayumu sambil tersenyum dengan mengerikan.

“Hahahaha, enggak akan, kok!” jamin Nana.

“Iyalah, masa’ teman lagi kesusahan malah kita ketawain?” timpal Yuu.

_Mencurigakan banget, astaga…_ gumam Ayumu skeptis.

“Ya, sudah… yang penting ‘kan sudah kuperingatkan,” ujar Ayumu. “Yang ketawa langsung kukasih bogem mentah, oke?”

Nana yang notabene naksir berat sama Ayumu pun matanya berbinar-binar. “Dipukul sekarang pun aku enggak nolak, kok!”

Yuu mengelus-elus dadanya. “Astaga, Nana- _chan_ … kukira yang bucin maso di klub kita hanya Karin- _senpai_ , ternyata kamu juga?”

Lama-lama, Ayumu makin malas menjelaskan alasan di balik lamunannya.

“Enggak usah, deh,” kata Ayumu kemudian sembari meraih seragam olahraganya di loker kelas. “Nanti pas pelajaran olahraga juga kalian paham, kok.”

Nana dan Yuu saling pandang kemudian protes dengan kompaknya, “ _Buuuu_ … Ayumu/Ayumu- _san_ enggak asyik! Penonton kecewa, nih!”

_Sabar, sabar… anggap saja mereka kurang se-ons, Ayumu…_ Ayumu berusaha menahan tangannya yang hendak melempar botol air mineral 1,5 liter (yang tentunya masih terisi penuh) ke dua teman bangsatnya itu.

* * *

“Ah, Ibu lagi mager, nih…” ujar Kitou- _sensei_ sambil menguap lebar. “Setiap kelas sudah ada perwakilan siswi yang menjadi asisten Ibu untuk membimbing kalian hari ini, lalu…

“ _File_ pdf teori juga sudah Ibu bagikan semalam, kalau praktiknya ada yang enggak paham bisa langsung kalian tanyakan saja ke para asisten Ibu, ya~!”

Sang guru olahraga yang gaji buta itu pun melengos pergi ke UKS untuk melanjutkan bobok syantiknya.

“HAAAAH?!” seluruh siswi tentu saja jengkel setengah mati mendengarnya.

Tapi _mood_ para siswi berhasil membaik begitu mereka mendapati SakaMichi menjadi salah satu asisten Kitou- _sensei_.

Michiru menghela napas begitu selesai membaca materi olahraga hari ini. “Entah kenapa, aku kurang lebih paham perasaan Kitou- _sensei_ , deh…”

Kemudian, matanya mulai memperhatikan sekeliling, terutama ke arah sekumpulan siswi yang terlihat tak percaya diri dan mengeluh tanpa henti.

“Gila kali, ya, guru gabut satu itu? Masa’ materi senam lantai enggak didampingin beliau, sih?!”

“Betul, betul! Kalau ada yang cedera, siapa yang mau tanggungjawab, coba?!”

“Ada gitu, ya, guru yang mager lalu izin molor di UKS? Apa enggak kebalik?!”

“Eeeh? Bukannya kita ditinggal belajar dan ambil nilai secara mandiri karena memang materinya sudah di luar kepala, ya? ‘Kan kita sudah belajar materi ini bahkan sejak masih di bangku SD!”

“Bacot! Enggak liat kita lagi asyik nyinyir, apa?!”

“Ngerusak suasana nge- _ghibah_ aja, lu, Markonah!”

_Ya Gusti…_ Michiru hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang pening melihat kelakuan Bu Tejo-Bu Tejo itu.

“Bakekok, bunda~!” seru Ai sambil menggeplak punggung Michiru.

“Ayam, ayam, ayam!” pekik Michiru latah.

Untunglah, pekikannya tidak cukup keras untuk membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di gimnasium saat itu.

“Wah, imej _cool_ -nya beneran _auto_ luntur,” komentar Yuu. “Ternyata gosip yang mengatakan kamu anaknya kagetan dan gampang latah itu bukan bohong, ya? Hehehe~”

Michiru terang saja makin _bad mood_. Sudah main ditunjuk Kitou- _sensei_ untuk menjadi asisten beliau, mengajari dan membimbing materi senam lantai ke teman-teman seangkatannya, ditambah harus dipermalukan karena serangan mendadak Ai barusan.

“Kalau kalian mau minta tolong padaku untuk mengajari _roll_ depan, salto, atau apapun itu, mon maap nih ya…” ujar Michiru jutek. “Silakan minta tolong ke perwakilan kelas kalian masing-masing!”

“Sudah, sudah…” Ayumu mencoba menengahi.

“Kami minta maaf atas kelakuan mereka, Sakamoto- _san_ ,” timpal Nana. “Mereka kalau bercanda suka enggak tahu tempat memang…”

Melihat Ayumu dan Nana yang meminta maaf sepenuh hati membuat perasaan Michiru perlahan melunak.

“Huh, iya, iya…” jawab Michiru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. “Lain kali, tolong dikurang-kurangi bercandanya, ya!”

“A—anu… kalau enggak merepotkan, tadinya aku mau minta tolong diajari _roll_ depan olehmu, Sakamoto- _san_ …” ujar Ayumu gugup sembari bersembunyi di belakang Yuu.

“Soalnya, perwakilan kelas kami lagi asyik mabar di pojok sana bareng temen-temen segengnya, ahahaha…” Yuu memperjelas.

Nana menggenggam tangan Michiru dengan kedua tangannya. “Ayolah, kamu sendiri juga masih gabut, ‘kan? Bantu kami, dong!”

Meski terkenal cuek, Michiru sebenarnya paling risih kalau ada orang-orang yang sampai sebegininya untuk meminta bantuannya.

“Baiklah, akan kubantu,” tukas Michiru. “Siapa namamu?”

“U—Uehara Ayumu!”

Michiru tampak berpikir sejenak. “Ah, yang sering diomongin anak-anak sekelasku toh…”

Nana mengernyitkan keningnya. “Diomongin?”

“Diomongin dalam artian baik, kok,” jelas Michiru. “Mereka sering ribut betapa manisnya kostummu saat tampil, juga betapa bagusnya nyanyianmu.”

“E—eeeeh??” Ayumu salah tingkah lengkap dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

“Aku memang belum pernah mendengar nyanyianmu, sih,” lanjut Michiru. “Tapi kuakui suaramu saat mengobrol biasa begini juga enak didengar, Uehara- _san_.”

_Ko—kok, bisa dia mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah polos begitu, sih?!_ pikir Ai dan Yuu heran.

Nana dengan sigap menutupi mata Ayumu dan Shioriko yang entah nongol dari mana ikut menutupi telinga Ayumu.

“Nana- _chan_ , Shioriko- _chan_ , kalian ngapain nutupin mata dan telingaku?!” tanya Ayumu yang enggak habis _thinking_ dengan kelakuan para _simp_ -nya.

“Kamu enggak boleh melihat dan mendengarnya!” seru mereka nyaris bersamaan. “Gawat kalau kamu sampai berdebar karena ucapan dan senyumnya itu!”

“Ebuset, posesif bener…” celetuk Yuu. “Jadian dengan salah satu dari kalian juga belum padahal…”

“ _Literally_ ‘Ayumu milik bersama’ ya begini, deh…” sahut Ai sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Michiru terkekeh dilanjut dengan tawanya yang terbahak-bahak. “Pfft… hahahahaha!”

“Bo—bohong, ‘kan?” Ai tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

“SakaMichi, si _utaite edgy_ … tertawa?” timpal Yuu.

Michiru kemudian berdehem setelah puas ngakak. “Hanya karena aku terkesan suram, bukan berarti aku lupa caranya tertawa, bego!”

“Biasa aja, dong, _hyung_ ~” kata Ai sok akrab sembari merangkul Michiru. “Jangan kaku-kaku amat lah! Kek kanebo kering ae lu, hahaha~!”

“Mbahmu kanebo kering…” dengus Michiru.

“Sembarangan!” balas Ai setengah tertawa. “Mbahku masih seger, tahu! Beliau lagi ada _meeting_ dengan sesama peternak lele di kampung!”

“Gua enggak nanya, ye, Bambang…” sahut Michiru.

“Wah, Michiru- _san_ pinter _tsukkomi_ juga, ya?” komentar Nana.

“Saking pinternya sampai ada aja alasannya setiap melanggar peraturan sekolah…” desah Shioriko seraya memijat keningnya.

“Ugh, ada si ketos rese…” ucap Michiru spontan begitu menyadari kehadiran Shioriko.

“Hahaha, iya, iya… kamu orang ke-100 yang bilang saya rese,” jawab Shioriko.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa Shioriko- _chan_ sampai ikut nimbrung ke sini?” tanya Ayumu. “Lagi kelas kosong, kah?”

“Oh, hari ini hanya ada tes kecil,” ujar Shioriko. “Yang nilainya tuntas boleh keluar kelas.”

Para anak kelas dua itu pun manggut-manggut.

“Nah, Shioti~” Ai menepuk bahu Shioriko. “Daripada kamu bingung mau ngapain, mending kamu bantuin Micchi dan para babunya Kitou- _sensei_ aja, yuk!”

“Babu, ‘pala lu pitak!” seru Michiru kesal. “Dan enggak usah SKSD manggil-manggil gue, ‘Micchi’!”

“Dih, ngambek…” goda Yuu.

“Hush! Udah, dong, kalian!” Nana dan Ayumu mencoba menengahi.

“Oh ya, barusan saya ketemu Kitou- _sensei_ ,” celetuk Shioriko. “Kata beliau, kalau Sakamoto- _san_ marah-marah dan menolak membantu mengajari materi hari ini katanya sepak aja pantatnya.”

Wajah Michiru _auto_ masam. “Sembarangan banget emang, ya, tante Sun satu itu…”

“Itu doang ancamannya, Shioti?”

“Oh, kalau disepak masih saja ngeyel katanya Sakamoto- _san_ akan dijadikan hamba sahaya Kitou- _sensei_ sampai lulus,” tambah Shioriko.

Yuu terkikik. “Hehehe, kamu sudah enggak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak permintaan kami kalau begitu, dong~?”

“Ugh…” Michiru merasa terpojok.

“Enggak, daripada itu… aku lebih penasaran kamu ada dosa apa sama Kitou- _sensei_ sampai sebegitu parahnya di- _blackmail_ beliau,” komentar Ayumu yang miris mendengar perlakuan jahat sang guru.

Michiru menghela napas. “Sudahlah, semua orang punya ceritanya masing-masing. Ini jadi ‘kan mau kuajari _roll_ depan?”

Ai merangkul pundak Michiru. “Jadi, dong~”

“Lu ikut bantuin, woi!” dengus Michiru.

* * *

Sesuai dugaan, entah berapa kali Michiru dijegal Nana dan Shioriko setiap mencoba memperbaiki _form_ Ayumu saat hendak melakukan _roll_ depan.

“Enggak usah pegang-pegang pantat Ayumu- _san_!” seru dua _simp_ -nya Pomu itu dengan galaknya.

“Ini gua mau ngajarin _roll_ depan buat gebetan lu pada, elah!” balas Michiru gedeg. “ _Sok atuh_ kalau kalian bisa ngajarin Uehara- _san_!”

Michiru akhirnya ngambek dan melengos pergi untuk membantu para siswi lain yang jauh lebih anteng dari para betina bar-bar itu.

“Ai- _chan_ , kamu enggak jadi bantuin?” tanya Yuu.

“ _Emoh_ , ah! Kapan lagi kita dapet tontonan lawak gratis begini, ye, ‘kan?” jawab Ai cuek.

“E, e, eh—bantuin aku, woi! Leherku nyangkut!” pekik Ayumu panik karena saat tubuhnya sudah setengah siap untuk _roll_ , dirinya tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mendorong seluruh tubuhnya untuk berguling ke depan.

Nana dan Shioriko ikutan panik.

“Ayumu- _san_ , tempelkan dagumu sekuat tenaga ke dada dan jangan pejamkan matamu!” seru Shioriko.

“Rilekskan dulu tubuhmu, nanti akan kami bantu dorong!” timpal Nana.

“Enggak mau! Aku takuuuut!” pekik Ayumu. “Lagian, kalian pasti cuma mau modus supaya bisa grepe pantatku, ‘kan?!”

“Ih, enggak gitu juga, Ayumu- _san_!” rajuk Nana.

“Jangan _suudzon_ begitu! Ini ‘kan demi keselamatanmu!” sahut Shioriko.

Lánzhū yang notabene juga kelas dua dan ikut mata pelajaran bersama kelasnya Ai, Nana, Yuu, Ayumu, dan Michiru pun menghampiri para _school idol_ yang tengah panik tidak karuan itu.

“Ayumu, coba bayangkan dirimu itu S*nic _The Hedgehog_ ,” saran Lánzhū.

Ajaibnya, Ayumu tak lagi panik dan sukses melakukan roll depan pertamanya.

“Gimana? Gampang, ‘kan?” kata Lánzhū. “Kuncinya adalah kamu enggak usah panik.”

Ayumu buru-buru bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Terima kasih banyak, Lánzhū- _san_!”

“Dah, karena sekarang udah enggak ada masalah kalian langsung ambil nilai aja,” perintah Lánzhū. “Biar enggak ganggu teman-teman yang lain juga dengan bacotan kalian itu.”

“Ahahahaha… maaf, ya, Lánzhū~!” gelak Ai tanpa tahu malu.

“Nih, tablet yang dipegang perwakilan kelasmu,” ucap Lánzhū seraya memberikan gawai tersebut pada Yuu. “Karena dia enggak bisa diandalkan kalian boleh pegang dan rekam sendiri untuk ambil nilai.”

“Eh, ya ampun… maaf banget ini kita jadi ngerepotin kamu, Lánzhū- _san_ ,” ucap Yuu yang merasa tak enak.

“Aku mah santuy dan baik hati jadi enggak masalah, kok~” balas Lánzhū. “Yang penting kalian menyerah saja pada tantangan yang aku berikan terus gabung, deh, ke klub _school idol_ -ku, hihihi~”

Nana, Ayumu, dan Yuu langsung manyun. “Hadeh… ternyata bener ada udang di balik bakwan.”

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga selesai bertepatan dengan bel pergantian mata pelajaran. Para siswi yang sudah selesai melakukan praktik _roll_ depan untuk pengambilan nilai pun bergegas mengganti pakaian mereka di ruang ganti.

“Sakamoto- _san_ , arah kelas _life and design_ bukan ke situ!” tegur Ayumu seraya menarik lengan jaket Michiru.

Michiru menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk-nepuk _hair bun_ Ayumu. “Setelah ini kelasku memang pelajarannya di luar ruangan makanya aku enggak ke kelas, oke, cantik?”

Nana tentu saja cemburu dan menarik Ayumu menjauh dari Michiru. “Enggak usah godain gebetan orang!”

“Lemah banget baru begitu saja cemburunya udah kek apaan tau,” sindir Michiru. “Jangan-jangan kalau Uehara- _san_ sudah jadian dengan orang lain, kamu dan ketos bakal bundir di pohon toge saking enggak terimanya lagi? Hahaha~”

“Ugh… bawel! Daripada itu pohon toge layu karena dijadiin tempat bundir, mending dipetik buat dijadiin tahu isi!” balas Nana sebal.

“Iya, iya, _sakarep_ mu lah…” kata Michiru yang sudah bodo amat. “ _Bye_ , Setsuna wibu bucin!”

Ayumu cekikikan mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Michiru putar balik dan kembali menghampiri Ayumu.

“Hei, aku tertarik untuk berteman denganmu,” kata Michiru malu-malu seraya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. “Boleh tukeran nomor, enggak?”

Ayumu tersenyum. “Boleh, dong~”

Mereka pun sukses bertukaran nomor dan akun media sosial.

“Ya sudah, kalau kamu atau teman-teman di klub _school idol_ yang lama butuh bantuanku bilang saja, ya!” ucap Michiru.

_Ah, coba kutanyakan saja kalau begitu!_ tukas Ayumu yang merasa _timing_ -nya tepat untuk menanyakan ‘itu’.

“Anu… mau enggak kamu bantu kami dalam memenuhi tantangan Lánzhū- _san_?” tanya Ayumu.

“Ayumu- _san_?!” Nana terang saja kaget melihat Ayumu yang berani sekali meminta bantuan pada Michiru.

Wajah Michiru berubah sendu. “Maaf, boleh aku pikirkan dulu?”

Ayumu tampak kecewa. “Kamu… enggak mau bantu kami?”

“Bukan begitu, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memutuskannya,” ujar Michiru. “Aku akan segera menghubungimu apapun keputusanku itu.”

Kemudian, Nana ikut maju.

“Janji?” tanya Nana.

Michiru tersenyum jahil dan mengambil kacamata Nana. “Janji enggak, ya~?”

“Si anying, balikin kacamata gua, bocah gelo!” seru Nana sambil melompat-lompat berusaha meraih kacamata yang diangkat Michiru tinggi-tinggi.

“Hahahaha, dasar pendek!” ledek Michiru.

“Enggak usah _body-shaming_!” dengus Nana.

Ayumu bukannya menengahi malah menikmati pertengkaran kedua temannya itu sambil sesekali terkikik.


End file.
